Some embodiments relate to a system-on-chip configured for real-time depth estimation, with the system-on-chip including a plurality of circuits and a memory interface for enabling direct memory access to a shared memory.
Increasingly, display devices such as televisions, digital photo frames, tablets and smartphones include 3D displays to provide a user with a perception of depth when viewing content on such a device. For that purpose, such 3D displays may, either by themselves or together with glasses worn by the user, provide the user with different images in each eye so as to provide the user a perception of depth based on stereoscopy.
In media distribution, two types of video content are currently widely available:
1. Stereoscopic video content, including or consisting of a sequence of left- and right-images pairs (commonly referred to as “stereo video” or “3D video”)
2. Monoscopic video content, including or consisting of a sequence of single images (commonly referred to as “2D video”)